1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an intravascular balloon occlusion device, a portion of which is adapted to be positioned inside a vessel during surgical procedures and, more particularly, to an aortic balloon occlusion device wherein the balloon is adapted to seal portions of the aorta while blood flows therethrough.
2. Description of the Related Art
A current trend in coronary bypass surgery is to utilize a minimally invasive surgical procedure. In such a procedure, there is no need to open the chest through a conventional open heart surgical procedure. Rather, multiple access points are created for the receipt of the necessary surgical tools. This procedure has the distinct advantages of mining trauma to the tissue surrounding the heart and chest cavity.
In performing a coronary bypass, one end of a bypass vein is attached to the ascending aorta while the other end of the bypass artery is attached to the coronary artery, downstream from the blockage or occlusion. In attaching one end of the bypass artery to the aorta, it is necessary to create a hole in the aorta, providing an aperture for suturing the end of the bypass artery. The typical procedure is to cross clamp the aorta to stop the blood flow. A problem with this procedure is that it is desirable to continue blood flow through the aorta at all times in order to continue blood flow throughout the body. However, if the surgeon were to punch a hole in the aorta while the blood was flowing therethrough, some blood would flow out the hole, thereby flooding the surgical field with blood and increasing the patient's blood loss during the surgical procedure.
One problem with the prior art coronary artery bypass graft procedures and instruments used therefore is providing means for sealing the aorta so that the hole punches and grafts can be formed therein while continuing the flow of blood through the aorta.